


At The Theatre

by holmesandwatsonplease



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First actual date, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Please be gentle, Spectre - Freeform, im not good with tags, sorry for bad tags, spectre spoiler, theatre date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesandwatsonplease/pseuds/holmesandwatsonplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are bored out of their minds, and decide to go to the theatre together. But Sherlock is planning to tell John something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please be gentle. Special thanks to my beta, Laura (find her on tumblr: @ramblings-from-yours-truly, be sure to check out her awesome blog). I don't know what to add here, so have fun reading and leave kudos if you liked it :)

Sherlock’s first date with John is a day fondly remembered by anyone who has experienced it; a day when certain eyes were opened, a day when hearts were pounding, truths were spoken, commitments were made, love was exposed, time was stopped, history was made.

They were sitting in their flat, BORED out of their minds. Sherlock was watching crap telly, while John phoned Lestrade (for the fifth time that day) to ask if he had a case for them. Unfortunately, no cases. Not even a two. 

“No, NO, NOOO!” Sherlock yelled at the telly.

“Sherlock,” John said, “do you want to rewatch the set of Bond films I have?” 

_ Not again, _ Sherlock thought. They’d already seen those five times, and he could almost re-enact the films. 

“I can tell from the look on your face that you don’t. Well, we haven’t seen the last film, Spectre…” 

“For God’s sake, John, another Bond film? As if there aren’t enough of those,” he murmured. But this was the perfect, although cheesiest, moment to tell John about his feelings. 

“Please, Sherlock, for me?” 

“Don’t look at me with that pouty face,” Sherlock said, “you idiot.” 

John smiled and told Sherlock to get his coat, because he knew this was the best he was going to get out of Sherlock that day. If he only knew... 

It was a challenge to keep it together as he got his coat and scarf.  _ Good thing John sucks at deductions,  _ Sherlock thought. He was bursting with nervousness. The excitement was unreal, but truly the butterflies were turning into bats.  _ Am I sure I want to do this? They were right when they talked about the bittersweet taste of love... _

As Sherlock hailed a cab for the two of them and made it head to the theatre. In the meantime, he couldn’t help but think of all worst case scenarios that might happen:  _ Is he even sure he’s not gay? Maybe he’s bisexual. What if he does like men, but I’m just not his type? What if he mocks me, or worse, what if he wants to move out? I wouldn’t be able to pay the rent on my own, but that’s not a problem, Hudders would never kick me out. _

“Sherlock? Are you alright?” John interrupted his train of thought. 

“I’m fine.” 

John didn’t notice how nervous Sherlock was.  _ Idiot. _ They got in the cab that had just arrived and told the cab driver their desired destination.

Despite all the worrying and pessimistic thinking, Sherlock was ready to face whatever happened; it was a defining moment. As the cab reached the theatre, John paid and they gingerly got out. They entered the theatre, and John got to the counter to buy the tickets. 

“John, I need to use the loo,” Sherlock said, “Be right back.” 

John nodded and Sherlock walked to the theatre’s lavatory. Luckily, there were no other people at the time. Sherlock looked into the mirror.  _ You can do this, Sherlock. Am I really talking to myself now? That’s what people do, right? To motivate themselves?  _ He splashed some water on his face in an attempt to cool his face, but it didn’t work.  _ Oh well, John won’t notice anyway. Idiot. _ Sherlock smiled to himself, and was startled when the door suddenly opened and a man came in.

“Sherlock!” It was Mike Stamford. “What are you doing here?” Mike asked him. 

“John dragged me here, to see the new Bond film. I think it’s called Spectre or something,” Sherlock sighed. 

“I just spoke with John, and he seemed to be having a good time,” Mike said, “what about you? Are you finally going to tell him?” 

Sherlock was dumbfounded. “Tell him what?” 

_ He can’t possibly know. _

“About your feelings for him, you git.” 

_ He knows. _

“But… how… what…”

“I see that kind of things, Sherlock. Are you going to tell him or what?” 

_ Should I tell him? I can trust the guy, he was the one to introduce us. _

“Yes. I was planning on telling him after the film. Any ideas?” 

_ Did I just ask for help?  _

“The great Sherlock Holmes, asking me for help? Sorry mate, you’re on your own here,” Mike responded, “I’m sure you’re able to do this without my help.” 

Sherlock thanked him anyways and looked at his phone.  _ I’ve been here for ten minutes now, John is probably worried,  _ Sherlock thought and he opened the door to see John waiting outside. 

“Sherlock, I was getting worried about you, is everything alright?” 

_ So he was worried about me… _

“I’ve only been gone for ten minutes,” Sherlock responded. 

“I know, but I wanted to know what snack you wanted to get for the film,” John asked, “nachos or popcorn?” 

“Nachos, with extra cheese,” Sherlock responded. 

_ The more cheese, the better.  _

“I got us seats in the back, here are the tickets.” John gave Sherlock the tickets and John went back to the counter to buy the nachos, leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts. Sherlock went to their seats, sat down, and waited for John to return. 

After ten minutes, John returned with the nachos and a bottle of water. As the film was playing, it gave Sherlock more time to think about how he would drop the bomb on John, the  _ I know we've been flatmates for a considerable amount of time and we've acknowledged to be each other's best friend, and yet I've been  _ **_[scoff]_ ** _ feeling that there might be something else going on between us that you may or may not be unaware of, namely the fact that I've been picking up on clear but unconscious signs from both you and I that give away a potential romantic and/or sexual attraction between us, and I would like to acknowledge it just to let you know that if I am, perchance, right, I would very much like for us to initiate a romantic, non-platonic relationship between us _ bomb. He had gone over the words he wanted to say to John, and anticipated  all possible replies he might have for his confession. The first signal had been from John, who insisted on paying everything. The cab, the nachos, the tickets, everything.  _ But that’s what a friend would do, right? Pay for his friend?  _ Other signals came from Sherlock himself, such as the way he looked at John.  _ But John doesn’t see it, because he is an idiot, _ Sherlock thinks.

During the film, he looked at John, but John was too busy watching how Bond beat up another villain to notice. It only gave Sherlock more time to look at John. After a while, Sherlock started murmuring about incorrect things in the film, and how Bond should’ve been able to find out that C was an agent of SPECTRE before the Nine Eyes-program was launched.  _ This film is even more incorrect than the previous ones.  _  John didn’t say anything, he just poked Sherlock as if to say  _ shut up _ and smiled.

As the film was nearing its ending, Sherlock wrapped up his thoughts, drank some of the water John brought him, and hoped for the best. The film ended, people left their seats to go home. John got up, but Sherlock grabbed the sleeve of John’s jumper.

"Sit down for a moment, I want to tell you something." 

John sat back down. “Yes?”

“There is something you should know…” Sherlock scratched behind his ears. “I want to make this night the beginning of a new chapter of my life.” He looked at John, and tried to deduce his thoughts.  _ This is going pretty good so far. I guess. _ “I want to get rid of a burden on my shoulders, and whatever the consequences are, at least I will be able to say that I faced my feelings for you.” Sherlock took a deep breath. “I love you.” 

John gasped. 

“I loved you since the first time I looked at you, since our first laugh together, since our first dinner at Angelo’s. I loved you since the day I met you in the mortuary, when you let me borrow your phone, and when you chased the cab driver with me.” 

“And you held me hostage,” John giggled.  _ Giggling? Really? _

“Again, I’m sorry for that. I love you so much, and I'd give you the world if I had the chance, even though that’s impossible.”  _ Metaphors to describe feelings. Another thing people do, right? _ Sherlock asked himself. “Anyway, I’d do everything to make you happy. I couldn’t live in fear and doubt, I couldn’t let life follow its course without making my own move first. I wish to ask you, do you love me back?” Sherlock sighed.  _ Wait. Why isn’t he blinking? Did I do something wrong? _

John reached to Sherlock’s mouth with his hand. 

"There is some cheese on your mouth..." 

"I just told you I love you, and you only acknowledge the ch..." 

John interrupted him, and did the best thing he could ever do to Sherlock in that moment. He kissed him very softly on his lips; Sherlock felt like he was having cotton candy. He felt John’s hand in his curls, and barely managed to keep back a soft moan. Everything was still.

A day fondly remembered by anyone who has experienced it, a day where certain eyes were opened, a day where hearts were beating, truths were spoken, commitments were made, love was exposed, time was stopped, history was made. And on this cold day, the next chapter of his life had started, the chapter Sherlock had been wanting for so long. 

The chapter of Sherlock and John.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading the fic! I hope you enjoyed it :D find me and my super awesome beta on tumblr: @holmesandwatsonplease (me) and @ramblings-from-yours-truly (Laura)


End file.
